TAL: Turn back
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: A TAL fanfiction. Time-travel story. What happens, happens. The hells play is not even over and 'Yu Jin' suddenly wakes up in his house. At first he believes it all to have been a dream but reality convinces him otherwise. Can he change what is about to happen? ...Or will it repeat itself?
1. Death

**Warning: Spoilers**

 **I don't own TAL**

 **Turn back:** Death

„ _...Gotaya. Could- I rest a bit?"_

„ _..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Yi-Mae stops._

„ _What? What happened?" Ignatio wonders surprised while he supports Mu-Young._

 _Yi-Maes mask cracks at the bottom as he looks at the sky._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Baek-Jeong stretches his arm out in Jins direction. He pulls it back and looks at Jin with his healthy eye._

 _He stretches it out again „Ja-Yun..."_

 _ **Crack!**_


	2. Restart

**Turn back:** Restart

I jolt awake sweating heavily in the middle of the night. I regain my breath and go drink a glass of water. Suddenly, I remember everything that happened. I run through the house in search of the others but no one is present.

I panic and go over to the phone to call Mu-Young when I see the calendar. The date is completely wrong and I walk there to change it back as I see that there aren't any of the notes I wrote down after the date it currently shows.

The calendar shows that it's been 3 days since grandmas funeral. I push my thoughts aside and call Hyung.

„You ASSHOLE! How dare you call me in the middle of the night!" It bellows through the phone.

I nearly drop the phone in shock „H- hyung..."

„Huh? That voice... Jin? Why are calling so late?" Mu-young wonders.

„Are you alright?" I ask him worried.

He replies confused „? I'm okay. And you? It's only been three days since your grandmothers funeral after all"

A weird feeling settles in my stomach „3 days? It's been way longer than that, Hyung... Is Ignatio with you right now? What about Baek-Jeong?!"

Mu-young stops my questioning „Slow down. It has only been 3 days since then. Also, who are Ignatio and Baek-Jeong? Are you still a bit in shock from your grandmothers passing? Did you have a nightmare?"

 _/A nightmare...? That could actually be it. Nothing of that ever happened. I'm not someone who was chosen as the next king and chachaoongs don't exist!/_ I continue my conversation with Mu-young „It seems I had a nightmare and panicked over it. Sorry for that, I made you worry. It's only that it felt so real..."

„Like I said before, that's probably from the shock of your grandmothers passing. Don't worry because of some dream. If you're ever in trouble you can tell me" He reassures me.

I smile „Thanks. ...When are you going to come back?"

He begins to think „Soon. Being with my parents right now is embarrasing... I should be back in around a month"

„Okay. Good night!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I ended the phone call I went back to sleep. I try to tell myself that everything was just a dream but I can't get rid of the feeling that it wasn't. To make things worse, when I went to school the sequence of events from there on was the same as the ones in the dream. Everything that happened after my grandmothers funeral happened again in the exact same order.

I start to panic again _/What if it wasn't a dream? Would that mean Chachaoongs exist and I'm one, too? Would it mean that I'm really Yi-Mae Tal? That Baek-Jeong will.../_

I grip my chest and concentrade on breathing normal before someone realizes my panicked state. I do things I didn't do in my dream but hardly anything changes. I decide to wait and think of a plan should everything happen like before. But for now I will see if I will get chosen as the Chachaoongs king... If Chachaoongs really exist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think I should use some of the abilities Chachaoongs have to see if it would work but I'm somehow scared to try it out... With this in mind I wander around the town in search of Chachaoongs. If I find some today I will believe my dream... If not, then it was just that: a dream.

Night begins to fall and I head back when I notice weird noises in an alleyway. I go in to see two persons fight with awfully familiar weapons. One of them even summons another one, thus there's no doubt... Chachaoongs exist.

...Great. Now I have to try out if I'm one as well. I go back home and wait until tomorrow to try it out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit on the ground defeated. It worked. I summoned a weapon.

 _/Does that mean my dream will come true? But it felt so real... Was it really a dream? Weirder things happened... What if it happened and I went back in time? That must be it! ...But what can I do to change things...? Should I attempt not to meet Baek-Jeong and the others? Would that help them? I just don't know.../_

I get so depressed that I don't notice Li Nae coming in.

She looks at me concerned „Are you alright? You don't look well"

I jump surprised „Huh? I'm okay. I just... thought about... something"

„Okay. Are you coming? School will begin soon" she reminds me.

I look at the clock and take my things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The month is nearly over...! Only three more days and the day I met 'him' will arrive. Will everything happen like before? I do wish to see the others again but another part of me wants to never meet them.

When I tried out summoning a weapon I also dispelled the illusion on me in the evening that day. I really am Yi-Mae. I put on the illusion again and went to sleep back then. What am I gonna do? Is everything going to end like before?

Gak Si already died and I can't change that... but maybe I can change the rest. Those thoughts swim around in my mind and I think nonstop about a solution. I accept the fact of who I am and what is going to happen but I won't _let_ it happen again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third day. The kings mark really appeared on my neck. I do the same as before and go out. Garon attacks me and I dodge his punch. Hee Nari attempts to strike me but I duck.

„You've got good reflexes. But that luck will end here" Hee Nari tells me.

„I thought you wanted to kill him" Garon charges at me and I jump to my right.

„You're not any better" Hee Nari makes fun of him.

The two start to argue and Hee Nari walks over to me. I get into a defensive position, ready to defend myself.

„Hey" someone calls out and we look into the voices direction.

„Yi-Mae! Why are you..." Hee Nari shouts alarmed „Why are you here? No one saw you in the last two years... Where were you?"

„I got drafted" he replies and everyone's surprised „That was a joke. Well... whatever I was up to... is none of your business" he gets before me „I can't allow you to hurt him anymore. Even if I'm a bit late. I have my own reasons..."

Garon comes up to us „Yi-Mae you say? You know, after the real Yi-Mae Mask disappeared, dozens of people claimed to be Yi-Mae. Do you really expect me to believe you just because you wear the mask?! If you're really the Yi-Mae maks, then prove it!"

He attempts to strike him but the outcome was the same as before.

„I apologize for nor going easy on you... but... at least you're still alive" 'Yi-Mae' tells him and I resist the urge to point out that Garon isn't fine.

He tells Hee Nari and Garon to leave and they do in the same manner as before. I pity Garon, that all must have hurt. When they're gone I look around if anyone's there. I see no one and direct my gaze to the person before me who looks at me quietly. I fear that he will stop me if I try to take his mask just like this so I don't do that.

„I guess we were supposed to meet here... Yu Jin" he begins to talk.

„Is that a way to greet me, Gotaya?" He looks at me surprised „But I guess it's better than you attacking me"

„I thought your memory manipulation would last longer" He replies.

„It did. But it's too difficult to explain now" I take the mask off his face „Change back to your actual appearance. Let Yi-Mae... remain 'dead' for a while longer"


	3. Mu-Young

**Turn back:** Mu-Young

Gotaya and I sit in my house.

„And now?" the white-haired Yongma asks „You said 'Yi-Mae' should remain dead to the world for now. Why? ...Haven't you had enough rest?"

„I wanted to annoy you" I reply.

„Why you!" He grows a huge tick-mark and attempts to strike me.

I try to calm him down „That was a joke!" I sigh in relief when he stops to attack me „I can't explain it right now. Let's see how things will go from here on, 'cause I don't want to be king"

He stares at me „Considering how stubborn you are you won't change your mind"

„Yep. ...I'm not stubborn!" I yell back.

„Oh my. And slow" He chuckles and I try to calm myself.

I sigh „Well, I guess we should think of what to do now. I will continue to attent school and you stay here during that time. And don't follow me, I can protect myself well enough"

He looks at me indifferent „Okay"

Little sweatdrops appear on my head „Why do I have the feeling that you didn't listen to a word I just said?"

He shrugs „Because I didn't"

Now a tick-mark appears on my head _/Why you...!/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't buy much this time, I don't understand what usually gets me to buy so much. I notice Mu-Young leaning against a wall.

I greet him „Mu-Young!"

„Jin" he notices me „Before you ask, work ended early today and like I told you before, being with my parents right now is just... Anyway, are still having nightmares?"

I apologize „No. I'm sorry that I called you because of that in the middle of the night"

„It's okay. I'm happy you're alright" He puts his hands into his pockets „Are you still living there? You're still too young to live alone... How about you come with me? My parents would be happy, too" an unnecassery halo forms around him „Or even better, just get adopted into my family! Just call me dad"

I put my hands in front of me „No... I don't want a single-twenty-whatever-old man to be my dad. Dad... yeah, right"

„Tz" he looks a tad grumpy „Well, let's talk about something else. Did anything happen to you? I'm a bit worried since you live alone"

I resist the urge to sigh „Nothing happened. It was rather peaceful at home"

He looks up a near building „If you say so. It's just that I feel as if we're being watched"

 _/...So Gotaya came despite what I told him!/_ I glare into his direction before I turn back to Mu-Young „Will you come to dinner today?"

The corner of his mouth twitches „Yeah... That's the best since... you know how bad my cooking is. But I will check my home first lest plants grow all over it"

I scratch the back of my head „Alright. I will prepare it around 4 or 5 o'clock. Till later!"

I turn to leave and wait for Hyung to vanish. Once he's out of sight I go to the building Gotaya is on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gotaya stands on the huge building _/He noticed me from this distance... Even a Chachaoong wouldn't.../_

He stops his train of thought as a gun is fired into his direction. He dodges the bullet and looks at Mu-Young who appeared on the roof with Shadows help.

„That's an interesting beast you have there..." Gotaya acknowledges.

„I can't use him too often, but..." Mu-Young lets his weapon disappear „Nevermind that... you were watching us, right? No... you were watching Yu Jin?"

„...I have my reasons. If you are a Chachaoong you should know the situation Yu Jin is in right now" Gotaya replies.

Mu-Young puts his right hand on his neck „Yeah, well, I didn't realize he was a Chachaoong and now I find out he's the next king..." He grows serious and summons a weapon „...So I'm not exactly thrilled that you're around, got it? Where did you come from and why are you being a bother?"

Gotaya doesn't move „...I think you're mistaken... I'm not your enemy. Assuming you're not Yu Jins enemy of course"

„Oh?" Mu-Young puts his weapon over his shoulder „I think it's you who's mistaken... I didn't meet Jin as a Chachaoong. And you're the suspecious one. You may look like a Chachaoong but your black eyes betray you, you Yongma.

I'm not very well up on Chachaoong business but I'm certain that a Yongma that's like a Chachaoong isn't normal" He looks at Gotaya suspecious „I don't know who your master is but whatever you're up to... I don't think it's good"

„...It's not a good habit to doubt other peoples integrity" Gotaya points at Mu-Young.

„Suspecious looking bastards like you shouldn't be talking" the black-clad Chachaoong throws back.

„Look in the mirror" Gotaya advices.

„Well then..." Mu-Young announces before he glares at the Yongma before him „ _I wonder if you'll talk when I'm through with you?_ "

Mu-Young fires his weapon and Gotaya dodges while summoning two blades. He pierces the incoming bullets with them and Mu-Young orders Shadow to attack his opponent. Shadow charges forward and Gotaya counterattacks. This continues until Chuh-Yong interferes. Gotaya clenches his teeth when notices Mu-Young and Shadow tremble.

Mu-Young puts his glasses back on „What are you doing here, Chuh-Yong? Taking a stroll like this; you shouldn't be so relaxed. Jack really gave you permission for a free day?"

Chuh-Yong smiles succesfully creeping Mu-Young out.

„Don't move! Don't look! Don't smile! Take one more step and I'll blow you to smithereens you perverted bastard!" Mu-Young yells trembling which leaves Gotaya speechless.

Gotaya turns to Chuh-Yong „What are you doing here, Chuh-Yong? There shouldn't be any problems that require your presence"

„Gotaya..." Chuh-Yong steps before him „Don't think your master can deceive me and Lord Jack with the illusion he put on himself..."

Gotaya clenches his hand „So... you're here to warn us? Or..."

As the tension grows heavier Chuh-Yong suddenly looks to the side. Gotaya gets instantly hit with a watermelon and just as Mu-Young looks surprised into the direction it came from he gets hit by an onion in the chin.

I look at the two pissed off „You've got it in you... That I have to use my indegrents for that"

Mu-Young rubs his chin „Jin... How could you just throw an onion at someone who came to see you? I'm your Hyung..."

 _/You got the onion... I got the watermelon... My hair reeks of it now/_ Gotaya complains in his head.

The atmosphere around me gets chilly „Didn't you know? I throw whatever I'm holding when I'm pissed. If I'm cooking, I just throw the knife"

„W-well," Mu-Young stutters „Moving on, how did you know we were here?"

I decide to cut it short „The Hyung with a flower in his hair told me to stop you"

I do know his name but I just wanted to see Mu-Youngs and Gotayas face when I said that. Mu-young also doesn't know that I know Chuh-Yong.

„But hey, Gotaya, what happened to your clothes?" I wonder despite already knowing the answer.

Mu-Young flinches and Gotaya answeres „Oh... this?" He points to Mu-Young „That dark person over there did it"

I look at Mu-Young dark and he freezes „Hyung... How can you damage a persons clothes like this?! At least pay for it!"

Mu-Young looks as if he's cursing Gotaya in his head and they ask me how I was able to find this place. I can't possibly tell them that I was already through this happening so I answered them that it was rather obvious with their fighting. I let out the part with the missing people since I know what happened to them.

„But... it doesn't seem like you're very shocked to hear all this" Gotaya speaks up while he points at Mu-Young „Given how that dark person there spoke about you I thought you didn't know about him being a Chachaoong"

Mu-Young gets annoyed „...Keep referring to me like that and..."

„...Well, how can I say this...?" I interrupt him „...I wouldn't be surprised to see him use a street pole as a toothpick, so..."

„Makes sense," Gotaya agrees „No normal person would go around looking like this"

„I don't want to hear that coming from you!" Mu-Young shouts angry.

„I have to say though," Gotaya interjects looking at Mu-Young „you're also quite calm. It's the first time you hear about Yu Jin being the second King of the Chachaoongs"

Hyung looks at me in thought „...Don't you think he'd also use a street pole as a toothpick? I mean the way he threw that watermelon... That one shot one kill skill..."

„You might be right with that..." Gotaya replies.

„Hey Jin..." Mu-Young looks at me „Can you really trust him? That guy is a Yongma and I don't know who his master is. Right now he's like a high-level character P-leveling a weak character for free. We have no idea what he's thinking is what I'm trying to say" He looks at Gotaya pissed „And seriously... what's with his behaviour!?"

„Hyung, stop" I tell him „You sound a little like a gangster"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„You know that Chuh-Yongs job is to prevent people from finding out about Chachaoongs so you really don't need to follow me" I argue with Gotaya „You already followed me yesterday despite what I told you to do. On top of that will the streets be flooded by students and workers. I will be hard to find between all of them and you won't have anything to do.

And when I get home it will be even fuller since I don't stay for self-study. I'll be back around 5 o'clock" I look at him „And in case you get too bored you can do the laundry, pull out weeds from the garden or clean the house if you want"

„That-" Gotaya gets interrupted by Mu-Young sliding the door open.

„...Hey Jin, going to school?" he asks drowsy.

„Yeah, leaving now" I inform him „Make yourself comfortable. If you get hungry just grab something from the fridge and warm it up. Don't turn the heater on. Don't take the knife out. Don't leave the valve on"

I leave for school and let the two be.


	4. One step

**I'm gonna ask this just in case. Do you want Beu-Ne-Tal (Ah-Ra) to 'fall in love' with Yu-Jin like in the Manhwa or not? It wouldn't make a difference for me. Please give me a reply until next week so I can decide what to write. If it's a draw I will wait for the next one to choose or ask one of my relatives. If there isn't an answer I will decide myself.**

* * *

 **Turn back 4:** One step

„You know... about the next king, right?" Mu-Young asks Kang Maru.

„Of course. I didn't hear it and nobody told me but..." Kang Maru points to his head „it was more like a light bulb that popped up in my head? All Chachaoongs should have felt it... So what about it?"

„Apparently, Jin is that future king" Mu-Young replies calm.

„Ah, really? Jin huh..." Kang Maru answeres normal.

 _Silence~_

Kang Maru freaks out „Jin?! You mean Yu Jin?! The teenage boy you wanted to adopt?! That boy was a Chachaoong?! On top of it, a king?! Whoa... Hyung-nim, you've hit the jackpot!"

 _/...Jackpot?/_ Mu-Young wonders then continues „Because of that annoying things have been in his way... He even got hurt recently"

„Hm... Well, it was rather sudden and unexpected" The younger of the two muses „After all, the expected one didn't become King. There should be a lot of opposition"

„...I see" Mu-Young responds „What about a white-haired Yongma that's like a Chachaoong? One who wanders around without his master"

„A Yongma that's like a Chachaoong?" Kang Maru looks like he's thinking about something „I only ever heard of it once but... Some time ago there was a white-haired Yongma running around the place Yi-Mae was said to be at that time.

I don't know much. I heard that Yongma seemed to be really angry at a person called 'Ja-Yun'. If I had to guess then I would say that this 'Ja Yun' is his master. No one knows where that Yongma is now though..."

„Huh?" Mu-Young replies indifferent „The guy's at Jins place doing housework"

The blonde shakes his hand „A Yongma? You joke around too much... Hahahaha"

 _Silence~_

„Is that true, Hyung-nim?!" The blonde flips out „Why is that Yongma there?!"

The darker haired one gets annoyed „How the hell should I know? When I left he was folding laundry..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Chachaoongs moved their location.

„Well, I will make sure to contact you should I find something" Kang Maru assures.

„Thanks" Mu-Young replies.

Kang Maru looks at him concerned „Hyung-nim... I'm just going to tell you this out of concern... but don't provoke that Yongma too much" Mu-young looks at him with doubt „It's just that... The people I heard from about him said that he can get really angry and destroy things without consideration... Better safe than sorry"

„I can't do that..." The older one answeres a tad angry „If you could see how irritating he is you wouldn't be saying that"

Kang Maru is confused „Irritating?"

„He won't let go of the fact that I attacked him first that one time... He's been going on about it since yesterday, seriously..." Mu-Young looks at his conversation partner who regards him with wide eyes „...What? What's wrong?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sigh and direct my gaze to the schoolground. As I do so I recall a faint memory of Gak-Si passing through the gate. That was shortly before...

No! I can't think about that now! I clap my cheeks to disrupt my thoughts. I concentrade on the current subject.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kang Maru holds his phone to his ear „Ah, Hyung..."

„You son of a bitch!" It bellows from the other line „You're still not done and yet you dare to call?! Do you want to die?!"

„Hyu-hyung-nim?" Kang Maru responds disturbed and shocked.

Mu-Young recognizes his voice „Hmm? Oh... It's only you?"

„Hyung-nim... you're not running some mafia mob, are you?" Kang Maru asks still fazed.

„What did you say?!" The older retorts furious but calms himself „Anyway, what's up?"

„Ah, I looked into that thing you asked me last time. I saw some suspecious people and followed them" Kang Maru explains „Turns out, they were the kind of people you were talking about" The atmosphere around him grows depressed „But... the important thing is..."

„Important thing?"

„It's..." Kang Maru distances himself from the phone aprubtly „I'm sorry, Hyung-nim! I got chased out before I got to hear the important part!"

„...So?" Mu-Young questions „You said you were chased. Are you okay?"

„Yeah, I am" Maru answeres surprised that Mu-Young isn't mad.

„At least tell me what you found out"

„Ah, yes. About that... They plan to strike when Jin is alone but I didn't get exactly when and where. I don't know who said it but he shouldn't be underestimated. What should we do? Should I stay with Jin?"

„No..." Mu-Young replies „Keep gathering information. We don't know their intentions. I'm sure there are more of them as back up. Keep on their tail. Also, I can't trust him for sure but it doesn't seem like that Yongma will leave Jins side... Plus, I can put Shadow on him if necessary"

„Okay. But one more thing" Kang Maru tells him „I heard them talk about Yi-Yae Tal. They said he's with Jin but you didn't tell me about that. Is that true?"

„...? There's only that Yongma. I would have surely noticed someone else" Mu-Young replies.

„I see. I'll keep investigating" Kang Maru hangs up.

Mu-Young stands up _/...Yi-Mae? There was only that Yongma... What did Jin call him again? Gotaya? ...Anyway, where did Shadow go?He just disappears on a whim. That guy.../_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gotaya gazes up at the sky. He disappeares from the spot he just sat on. He jumps across the roof tops. He comes to a stop and regards the Chachaoong around him.

„If I make a ruckus here, I might anger Chuh-Yong..." He mumbles but continues in a louder voice „What business do you have here?"

„Nothing..." A grey-haired girl answeres „We actually expected someone else"

„Someone else?" Gotaya wonders „Well, please leave. Running away would be a good idea. I won't chase after you..."

„Ah, that reminds me..." One boy suddenly speaks up „What did 'Be-Gak' want us to tell Yi-Mae when we find him?"

The others look at him alarmed while the leader pinchs the boy into the cheek and Gotaya perks up.

„...Be-Gak? You guys know Be-Gak?" Gotaya clenched his teeth „I changed my mind" he summons a weapon „Don't move from where you stand, all of you... or else, you will lose your arms and legs" The group looks at him paralyzed „Now tell me. Where's Be-Gak?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm on my way home with Li Nae and another friend when I suddenly feel Baek-Jeong being near. Baek-Jeong... I won't let it happen, never!

„I need to go now. I have to take care of something" I inform the two.

„What are you talking about all of a sudden?" Li Nae questions.

I already begin to run into Baek-Jeongs direction „See you tomorrow!"

„Jin, wait!" Li Nae calls after me.

I run around the houses in the secluded area. I can hear Baek-Jeong behind me and turn around.

„So you're the next king...?" He asks.

„What business do you have with me?" I question despite knowing what he will answer.

He puts his hand before his chin „Ah, didn't they say you only realized what you were a little while ago? But first... I'm Baek-Jeong Tal, one of the nine Tals. There were some unexpected developments and so I met you earlier than planned. I recognized you because of your insignia but to locate you..."

I touch my neck with one hand „So what you're saying is that you want to kill me?"

He tilts his head a bit „...Honestly, I don't care who becomes King. The talk has gotten to be really annoying ever since the next king has been chosen. Since the chosen one is a nobody to all of us and didn't even know he was a Chachaoong himself. ...But it seems Jack chose you despite all that. The Jack who is like a god among us Chachaoongs" He takes out his blade „Why did Jack choose you to become the next King...? _Tell me_ "

I clench my fist, I already decided on my reply „I don't know. But this isn't worth fighting over. You have no reason to fight me... Eun Yul!"

He carefully watches me „What did you say? How do you know my real name? I don't remember meeting you before... nor telling it to you. Don't think I will let that slide so easily..."

He attempt to strike me with his blade. I summon a summon a spear and block his attack. He swings his sword again and again and I block each time. I block one more attack and swirl around instantly while I swing my weapon. He's forced to block it and jumps a few feet away from me. While he blocked my attack his Tal fell off his face.

„They said you only got to know recently what you are but you're pretty good" Baek-Jeong admits „And you don't need to worry. My life doesn't depend on wearing this Tal. Of course there's one that would rather die then take off his mask..." He looks to his left and sighs „He's never shown me his face even though we know each other since over ten years... I don't even know if he's dead or alive right now" He readies his sword „But that's that..."

He prepares to charge at me when black strings bind him. I recognize Mu-Youngs Yongma immidantly. Baek-Jeong seems surprised and gets pulled down a bit.

„Did I hit the jackpot for the three disasters this year..." Mu-Young mumbles annoyed „Why do annoying guys like you keep appearing in front of me... Mh?"

Baek-Jeong tightens his fist and pulls it up before his face.

„You over there" Hyung addresses him „I don't think you would have done something like this but just in case there's a misunderstanding, I'm asking you directly..." He points his gun at Baek-Jeong „Are you the one who hurt Jin?"

„'Jin'?" He glances at me „Is he talking about that guy over there? I don't recognize that name..." He looks back to Mu-Young „But what's a guy like you doing here?"

Mu-Young shoots Baek-Jeong in the face with his gun „Answer me! If you want a fast death... I asked you if you did it, you son of a bitch"

Blood trips from the gun-wound that looks like a cut „... _You,_ kill _me?_ " he looks up with a grin on his face „You arrogant little bastard..."

Baek-Jeong grabs his sword and swings it, breaking free from Shadows restraint. Shadow appears before me and Mu-Young positions his large weapons.

„Jin, don't move from that spot" He warns me „Shadow can't multitask well, yet"

Both Chachaoongs get into a fighting positions. Baek-Jeong attacks Mu-Young but the latter shields himself with one of his weapons. Mu-Young shoots and the white-haired Chachaoong dodges. Baek-Jeong slashes his sword and sends a blast into Mu-Youngs direction.

Mu-Young uses Shadow and reappears behind the Tal. In that moment the Tal swings his sword again and an explosion follows.

„This crazy bastard..." Debrits fall and Mu-Young can be seen again „Even if this place is an abandoned neighberhood, if we keep this up, a crowd might form. Even more so, if Chuh-Yong comes..."

Baek-Jeong rushes up to him „Then just stand still and take it so I don't break anmore stuff. Oh, and die in pieces"

„Have you lost your mind?!" Mu-Young hollers angry.

While Baek-Jeong is running to attack Mu-Young, someone steps on his sword and brings it to the ground.

Gotaya looks at the Tal serious „Aren't you old enough to control your temper, yet? Eun Yul"

Baek-Jeongs eyes widen „...Gotaya?"

Before anymore can be said, Gotaya is kicked to the side by Mu-Young.

Mu-Young holds a grenade in his hand, ready to set it off while I try to stop him „Hey, let me go for a bit, Jin. Bodyguard, what bullshit...!"

Baek-Jeong stares at Gotaya, not knowing what to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are all in my house. I glance to my left at Mu-Young who glares at the person across him. I glance to my right where Baek-Jeong sits. I

I look ahead of me annoyed. I hang my head. Gotaya sits calm behind me with his arms crossed while Baek-Jeong and Mu-Young have a glaring contest.

„Gotaya..." Baek-Jeong calls out, catching said persons attention „What happened to you? Hasn't it been two years since you and Yi-Mae disappeared? What's up with coming back so suddenly like this?" He looks at me „And on top of that you found this ant. What are you trying to do?"

An arrow stabs me _/Baek-Jeong... If you knew that I'm Yi-Mae you would never dare to say that!/_

„If you call him that again, I will turn your mouth inside out" Mu-Young threatens mad „And you, Yongma. You definitely said that you'd stay at Jins side" He points his finger at Gotaya pissed „If you can't explain why the hell you were late, I will skin you alive"

„...Eh..." Gotaya responds with a little twinkle before him „I was late because I was bullying some guys to get information. Although I gained nothing useful..." He crosses his arms again and looks at Baek-Jeong „Now that i think about it... that whole encounter felt strange" Baek-Jeong looks at him „A couple of Chachaoongs gathered and were waiting but they didn't seem to want to fight, only buy time. It seems too coincidental that you'd appear while I was sidetracked. Did they make some kind of deal with you?"

 _Long Silence~_

„Ah..."Baek-Jeong gives a quiet 'Heh' „In the end I was used. That explains why they left in such a hurry earlier" He turns around with an extremely ticked off face and smile, thunder striking behind him „I' _ll_ p _a_ y _y_ o _u_ g _u_ y _s_ b _a_ c _k_ s _o_ y _o_ u _w_ i _l_ l _n_ e _v_ e _r_ f _o_ r _g_ e _t... They will have to walk with their arms..."_

„They won't be walking straigh for a while anyway... Your payback my be going a bit overboard" Gotaya clarifies calm.

Mu-Young deadpans „Who made them unable to walk in the first place? Look who's talking"

„...While we're on the subject, let's talk, newbie king" Baek-Jeong addresses me while he holds his head „There's only a selected few among the Chachaoongs who know my name... and Yi-Me Tal is the only male that uses it to address me. Gotaya knows it, too, but usually doesn't address me with it" He watches me carefully „So how does a guy like you end up saying my name? No matter how hard I try to remember, I don't think I've ever met you before... How do you know my name?"

Damn! I forgot to think of an answer to this question. I glance at Gotaya. Maybe...

I decide to use this and point at the Yongma „Gotaya told me!"

Baek-Jeong shifts his gaze to Gotaya „...Gotaya! How can you just tell others my sacred name!"

Gotaya glares at me and in that moment Mu-Young decides to kick Baek-Jeong in the face.

Mu-Young looks at him angry „'Sacred', my ass. The idiot virus spreads easily, so don't come any closer. And if you threaten Jin one more time, I will fold you in half" He cracks his knuckles „You son of a bitch"

Baek-Jeong takes his hand from his hurting face _/Son of a.../_

Both Mu-Young and Baek-Jeong take out their weapon only for Gotaya and me to hold them in place.

„Baek-Jeong" Gotaya calls out and said person stops for the moment „I don't think you're the type to be interested in becoming king... but that still doesn't change that you attacked Ja-... Jin. Even if it's you, if something like this happens again, I won't let it slide"

„Don't trouble yourself over nothing. Like you said, I have no interest in becoming king" Baek-Jeong confirms „I don't want to fight you. Your master even less" Baek-Jeong suddenly looks away totally frightend „My tolerance level isn't as high as before. I might actually die if he beats me up like before..."

Mu-Young looks at Baek-Jeong thoughtful. I decide to make dinner and Gotaya jumps onto the roof.

„Hey" Mu-Young grabs Baek-Jeongs arm and pulls him with him.

„What the hell are you doing? Let go!" The Tal protests.

„I need to ask you something, so shut up!" Mu-Young glares at him.

He pulls the other a few alleyways away. He stops and turns to the white-haired Tal.

„You know that Yongmas Master, right? Who is it?" Mu-Young questions.

Baek-Jeong rubs his neck „Shouldn't you know that? I mean, he wasn't there just now but if Gotaya's here then he surely is, too"

„No, there isn't anyone else. Just that Yongma. Why would I ask if I knew his master" Mu-Young snarls.

„Don't tell me..." Baek-Jeongs eyes are shadowed „...He left his own Yongma behind again...? Maybe Gotaya went through with his threat"

„What threat?" Mu-Young asks.

„Well, first the master issue" Baek-Jeong starts „His master is Yi-Mae Tal. He usually flees from Gotaya which annoyed the latter and he told him he would break Yi-Maes arms and legs should he do so again"

Mu-Young stares at him dumbfounded „His _own Yongma_ threatened him?"

Baek-Jeong nods „Yeah, that's about it"


	5. Ah-Ra

**You will see what most people decided for in this chapter.**

 **I'm sorry that it's short and that I didn't upload anything last week. I have no excuse for not uploading from monday to friday but for saturday and sunday! I way forced to go shopping for the whole saturday and I'm one of those girls that hate shopping! Because of this I was in a bad mood all sunday! Which is why I didn't uplaod anything back then. Feel free to throw imaginary tomatos at an imaginary me.**

* * *

 **Turn back:** Ah-Ra

I yawn and sit up. I grab something to eat and sit down again.

I stare at the ceiling _/I guess I should tell someone about the future... But who? I won't tell Gotaya and Mu-Young. Maybe Baek-Jeong? Then he would know what could possibly happen to him and prevent it...I'm going to tell him. Who else? Maybe Sae-Ha? Yes, definitely. Cho-Yi? No, I better leave him out unless it's required/_

I step out of the house and see Baek-Jeong bringing away laundry. I know why but it's still weird...

„What are you doing?" I ask him.

He turns his head to me „I folded your laundry. Gotaya made me"

I glance around „He isn't here?"

„No" He replies and turns back.

„..." I grab his collar from behind.

„What, Newbie king?" He wonders irritated.

I drag him into the house „I need to talk to you. _Without_ Gotaya"

I let go of him and he rubs his neck „What is it?"

He still has his back turned towards me and I scatter the illusion on me. Because of my lack of response he turns around and shouts shocked.

„Calm down" I tell him.

„Not funny. Not funny" He replies still in shock „Where did the newbie king go?" He looks around.

„Right here" I inform him „...You couldn't even look through an illusion"

„What?!" He yells with disbelieve.

„Remember the time I asked you if you had seen a human infant around the place we were at?" he nods „I imagined it to be simple but it got complicated instead. I became 'Yu-Jin' back then. ...And then, two years ago, I altered my own memory in order to forget..."

„...Why?" Baek-Jeong questions me „I can't imagine you doing that..."

„That's beside the point now. I have something to tell you that you can't tell Gotaya or anyone else I don't approve of" He nods confirming and I continue „A lot of things are going to happen. I will try my best to prevent them but I want you to watch out as well since..."

„Since what?"

„...Since you will die otherwise" I reply as good as I can.

He stares at me blankly „What?"

I yell at him in despair „You're going to die! Be-Gak's gonna kill you! I don't want that! I saw the future, I 'lived' the future and somehow ended up back in the past!"

„...So you're really Yi-Mae?" Baek-Jeong asks cautious.

„I can demonstrate it if you want" I assure him.

A shudder runs down his spine „No, I don't want to die... I won't be able to go through that a second time..."

I change my appearance back.

„Hey, Ja-Yun" Baek-Jeong calls out „Don't disappear like that again. I don't want rumors flying around again"

„..." I remain silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School's over but knowing what is going to come I don't know how to feel. I just set these thought aside for now and go home. It's rather quiet and I can feel Ah-Ras presence behind me. Shortly after, I open the door to the house.

I sigh „I'm home"

Baek-Jeong looks at me „Oh, you're here? ...Anyway, why did you bring that thing here?" he crosses his arms.

I look behind me and see Ah-Ra. I dodge out of reflex and manage to avoid here by a hair. She looks at me and smiles.

The next thing she does is hugging me „Let's get married!"

Baek-Jeong grabs me from behind and pulls me away „You could have evaded her you know" He turns his attention to Ah-Ra „Seems like you'll never fix your lust for men, Beu Ne Tal"

She looks at him without saying a word until he puts on his Tal.

She is utterly surprised at seeing him „What is a worthless guy like you doing here? If you..." She gets scary and summons a huge axe while glowing in a red aura „Even get close to my man, I'll cut your dirty body in twain!"

The two argue for a while and I watch them disinterested.

After a while, Baek-Jeong looks to Gotaya „You could help me you know, Gotaya"

„Not interested" Is the reply he receives.

„Hey, you!" Ah-Ra yells furious „What's your relationship with my fiance?! If you do anything funny I will get you...!"

Gotaya thinks for a moment „A master-subordinate relationship?" _/Even though there were moments I thought it was a master-slave relationship.../_

„So that's how it is, huh..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mu-Young arrives only to hear a lot of shouting.

His head starts to throb _/One more headache in the house...!/_


	6. Fortune Reader

**To everyone who reads this story: I'm going to take a break with this story. The next chapter will be uploaded on the 13th August. Probably... But definitly as soon as possible in August. I promise!**

* * *

 **Turn back:** Fortune reader

Mu-Young wasn't very happy to have Ah-Ra claiming to be my fiance. I even have to kick him into the stomach.

Baek-Jeong addresses me and Gotaya „Say, I don't know what you two plan to do but you're aware, right? If Beu-Ne is here 'that' person will surely have followed her..."

Gotaya grimaces and I resist the urge to copy him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a horrible night, Ah-Ra... let's just leave the topic. I go out and brush my teeth when Gotaya gives me a bandage. It looks exactly like the one I received before. But he really... made a test version of a patch, it smells so horrible. I have to cover my nose from the stench.

Baek-Jeong slams the door open and I flinch out of shock. In the exact moment after that, someone knocks on the door. I know it's Ha Na Rin but I can't do anything against it. She'd anything she can to stay at Ah-Ras side... I open the door and my guess was right. She just strides in like it's the most normal thing in the world and mutters about how she'll take care of Ah-Ras new boyfriend... I'm not her boyfriend!

And those two white-haired idiots just have to lead her attention to me. She had the gall to call me a 'poor excuse of a king'. I mean, I don't want to be king but I'm certainly no sorry excuse. She even says I'm shorter than her but it's only 2 cm!

She and Baek-Jeong argue so loud that Mu-Young starts to wake up. He comes out after a while together with Ah-Ra. Ha Na Rin instantly hugs the other Tal while Mu-Young wonders in a drowsy mood if he can shoot her. I wish he would but killing a Tal isn't _that_ easy. I would have to know, I'm one myself.

I threaten to call the police but the older woman won't leave, I even try to be nice in throwing them out but it's no good. She throws rice on the ground and tells me it's her payment for living in my house. I already know it won't work but that's that.

Ha Na Rin Furrows her brows „Kid, what are you?"

Gotaya who had been silent up until now walks forward „Don't waste your time with such foolish things. He isn't someone you see through his fortune"

„Hmph" Ha Na Rin fixes her gaze on him „So what you're saying is 'No matter how pathetic he looks, a king is a king'?" Baek-Jeong tries to stiffle his laugher „But this..."

„Ha Na Rin" Gotaya warns „Because of that ability, I hate you. Do you think you can deal with the consequences that come with it?"

„Despite my ability, I can't see everything" She clarifies „You and your master included. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see where you were those last two years"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up the next day. Mu-Young should meet Ha Je and Hil Jo today if I remember correctly. I still don't know how to approch this. I won't let Hil Jo die that much is sure but I must watch out that my real identity isn't revealed. Especially Be-Gak mustn't find out.

* * *

 **Once again. A short chapter. I can't express how sorry I am but since I will have enough time now, the next chapter will be longer. I just wrote my last class-test yesterday so I was otherwise occupied. Not only that but I must now prepare for a flight out of germany because of the holidays (I know that I still have three-two weeks or so but my family...). I assure you, I don't want to. That's also why it will be somewhen in august that I will upload the next chapter.**


	7. Ja Gwi

**I had it finished so I thought I should just upload it already. That doesn't change that the next chapter comes in August. A new chapter of TAL was released on Naver recently, it's the prolouge for the second generation. I'm glad it continues, I wonder how it will turn out. But well, I can't read korean so I'm left to wonder and look at pictures.**

* * *

 **Turn back:** **Ja Gwi**

To put the bandage around my neck is really annoying. I already know that Jena is hiding behind one of the trees. She trips in her attempt to attack me and I grab her arm before she can run. There aren't any other students in this part of school right now.

„Jena, right? I won't do anything. Come to the park near here when school finished. I want to talk to you, bring your family, too" I tell her and she nods frightend.

She runs as fast as she can once I let her arm go. Shadow pops up.

I hold a finger against my lips „Tell Hyung-nim that I'm alright. That girl is no danger..."

Shadow nods and vanishes. In that moment, the bell rings as well. I walk into the classroom and prepare for class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wave my friend goodbye and go to the park.

The park is quiet. I spot Jena and the other two near a bench. I walk up to her.

„What do you want from us?" Hil Jo asks suspecious and with narrowed yes.

I put my hands in front of me „I only want to talk to you. I know about your situation and I can help you. I can free you from Ja-Gwi if you come here again in a nights"

„Why would you do this for us?" He wonders cautious.

I smile „No reason, I just want to help. Plus, Ja-Gwi should be stopped"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The park is as quiet as always. Still no sign of the three. I can faintly hear steps, I guess that's them. The night breeze is pretty cold, it's unsettling. I can see them already.

„We're here" Hil Jo says.

„I know, thanks for coming" I reply „But I can't help you right now. I still promise that I will free you and the rest from Ja Gwi"

„And how do you plan to do that?" Hil Jo inquires.

I can hear other footsteps and the three Chachaoong turn around shocked.

„What are you three doing here?" The man questions.

Hil Jo grits his teeth „Ja Gwi..."

„You shouldn't be here..." Ja Gwi comments „By the way, who is that next to you? Is he 'that'?"

„He's a nonfactor. He has nothing to do with this" Hil Jo throws back.

„Is that so?" Ja Gwi asks „Then... I suppose you're loitering around because you've finished your assignment? What happened to them? Why are you empty-handed?"

„They were all dead before I got to them" Hil Jo informs.

„...? Dead? What do you mean?" Ja Gwi questions.

„My question exactly. There were only dead bodies when I got there. What's worse is that the bodies were all torn to pieces" The blind man retorts.

„Are you telling the truth? If you're lying..." Ja Gwi threatens.

„I have no reason to lie. If you're suspecious, go ask the others, they can confirm my story. They'll tell you the same thing" Hil Jo tells him.

Ja Gwi grits his teeth „...Dammit, what's going on? Did... Be-Gak trick me? I've been waiting for this day so long! If it's ruined...!"

 _/Be-Gak.../_ I clench my fist.

„By the way..." Ja Gwi calls out „Why is that kid still here? He'll just get in the way, kill him"

„...!" Hil Jo looks at Ja Gwi shocked but defends me „... He has nothing to do with us. We don't need to kill him"

„..." Ja Gwi looks at him and the other two suspecious „Ah...? Maybe I misheard... He has something to do with us, just by being here. He's heard everything we just said, too"

„He doesn't know what we're talking about" Hil Jo answeres.

„But he can find out later. You have to get rid of things before they become a problem" Ja Gwi explains.

„If the content of our conversation is the problem, we just have to erase his memory" Hil Jo tries to reason „Is it really necessary to kill him?"

Ja Gwi looks at him carefully „...You're acting quite suspecious today, protecting some no-name kid... Are you hiding something from me? You probably already know this, but, today, I'm not in a good mood to begin with"

„I'm not" Hil Jo counters „Chuh-Young is already hunting you. You don't need to piss him of anymore than you already have"

Ja Gwi grows angry „...You're being bold with your words. Maybe you don't fear me enough? Hm, come to think of it, aren't you the one that lived the longest out of my slaves?"

Hil Jo is startled and his eyes grow wide.

Ja Gwi looks down on him „I guess you have lived long enough to have no regrets..."

His left hand shines blue and something blue appears on Hil Jos chest.

 _/Now!/_ I think and jump forward.

I push Ja Gwi back with incredible force. I had to partly change back to my actual looks to do so but that's that. I really wished that altering ones appearence wouldn't affect their strength. But I can't completely change to my actual looks, it would be troublesome if someone saw me like that and told other Chachaoong.

Ja Gwi coughs up some blood and looks terrified.

 _/What just happened?/_ He thinks surprised _/What the hell just happened?/_

I go forward and take my jacket off while doing so, it kind of hinders my movement a bit.

„Who the hell are you?" Ja Gwi wonders rather calm _/...He has the same clothes as that kid... But it's like a completely different person.../_

„'Taking a life without valid reason is forbidden'" I state „That's Jacks first rule" I look at him serious „And you have pushed your expiration date back far enough. I assume you know that the punishment for harming young Chachaoongs is quite severe, Ja Gwi?"

He looks at me uncertain „...? You speak as though you know me. I've never met you in my life, ever. Did we use to know each other?"

„..." I lower my eyes a bit.

Ja Gwi stands up „Whatever, I don't give a shit... You probably know this already, but we Chachaoongs are different from regular human beings. But did you also know that... no matter how a Chachaoong dies, a new Chachaoong is born to replace him" I remain silent „So no matter how many die, the number of Chachaoongs in the world will neither increase nor decrease" I move my left hand „So it's quite pointless for us to argue how many Chachaoongs have died. Of course, Chuh-Yong knows this too..."

 _Fizz Drop_

„Huh...?" Ja Gwi looks down his arm, or lack thereof.

Blood drips down the fusion of my hand „I _s_ t _h_ a _t_ s _o_?" Ja Gwi screams in terror and I look at him coldly „You're complaining about that? Compared to the lives you have taken, a severed arm is a small price to pay, don't you think? _P_ a _t_ h _e_ t _i_ c"

Ja Gwi clutches his arm and looks at me furious „You...!"

I hold my other hand against his neck, a fusion on it „I do not take lives. But, I don't care whether you're missing an eye or a tongue, as long as you still live. If you don't believe me, I'd be glad to let you see for yourself"

He draws his head back.

I lower my hand and bring it to my face „You used your left arm to inscribe the marks and activate them. Now that you don't have it, you can no longer use those marks as weapons. The Chachaoong you enslaved to do your bidding and protect you will know this. From now on you will be a hunted man" Ja Gwi clenches his teeth „It would be a lot less painful for you to just give up and die here"

He doesn't listen to me anymore and runs.

 _/He will be caught by Chuh-Yong again/_ I muse _/But he just won't listen, will he?/_

I sigh and turn to Hil Jo and the other two. I let the fusions on my hands disappear since I don't need them anymore.

„Is you alright?" I ask Hil Jo.

„Y-yeah..." He looks at me uncertain „Are you really the same person as before? Everyone says that the new king doesn't know anything but you... and your appearence right now..."

„Ah, that" I reply „It's something I can't tell you right now. Do you have a place to go to?"

The three shake their heads. I take out a piece of paper and write on it. Gotaya did this the last time when Jena and Ha Je were alone.

I offer it to him „Here, you can have it. A friend of mine lives somewhere deep in the Jiri mountains, you just have to find him. He will complain but won't kick you out if you show him the letter, he's somewhat of a nice guy. It will keep your mind away until you decide to take things into your own hands"

Hil Jo takes it „Thank you"

They leave and I change my appearence back. Gotaya doesn't appear this time. I look at the night sky in thought. I saved Hil Jo but there's still a lot to do. I mustn't be relieved yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrive at home and Ah-Ra runs up to me. I tell her that I need to rest for a bit and go to bed. But really, my eyes are already acting up. I slowly drift into sleep...

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _Is that your name?" Baek-Jeong asks with his arms crossed while I'm eating „What? Is Yi-mae your real name?"_

 _I look at him, still chewing „N-no... Not true... Usually, people want to know what I look like, rather than know my name"_

 _Baek-Jeong breathes out „Haa... What do I win by knowing your head...? As long as you don't look like DiCaprio, I don't care"_

„ _That expectation is a bit too high..." I stuff the rest of my food into my mouth._

„ _So? It's not nice that only you can call me by my name" He complains._

 _I'm still chewing „It's not like I hide it or something like that. Nobody had ever asked me that before" I grin „This is the first time I give someone my name"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I open my eyes and my sight is blurred. I didn't expect it to be this bad. At least I know it will go away after some time. But the others will surely call Sae-Ha if they knew. Am I supposed to tell them or not?

Ah-Ra is hovering over me, a worried look on her face. She explains me that she informed the school through Li-Nae. You know what, scew it, I'm gonna tell them about my eyes. I mean, I know why they're blurred but... Damn it, I don't want to think right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before I can go out with Ah-Ra to buy some food for Baek-Jeong, said person goes up to Gotaya. I guess they're talking about Ignatio. I leave together with Ah-Ra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I come back, I start cooking. Baek-Jeong doesn't suddenly surprise me this time since I already had the feeling he would come up behind me. Mu-Young goes into the kitchen as well and takes me to the hospital... As if that would help my eye problem...

I meet Kang Maru after the check-up is done. When we go back home, I tell them what the doctors said. Ha Na Rin explains why the doctors said this and Ah-Ra then proceeds to choke her.

„Well, if you're so worried, then we can just find another doctor. Why the fuss?" Baek-Jeong questions calm.

„That's easier said than done! She said normal doctors can easily misdiagnose!" Ah-Ra shouts at him angry with a raised finger.

„...I meant, let's go find a doctor among Chachaoongs" He clarifies „Even though they're extremely rare, there are doctors among Chachaoongs, as well. They might be more precise since they specialize in medical practices developed for Chachaoongs"

„...The problem would be where to find them. They can't have proper hospitals, can they?" Mu-Young asks.

„You're right, they don't" Baek-Jeong replies „Honestly, even I only know one Chachaoong who knows something about medicine. But the one I know is the best in his area of expertise, so I'd say we should find him. He wanders around, but that's only within the Kyung-Sang region so he can't be that hard to find"

„So, who's that doctor of yours?" My-Young wonders.

„His name is Sae-Ha" Baek-Jeong informs him „As I said, he's the best among those who practise medicine... And he's one of the nine Tals, the Sun-Bi Tal"

„So... Where is this Sun-Bi Tal?" Hyung questions.

Baek-Jeong sighs „I don't really know- expect that he's in the southeast region" He turns to Ha Na Rin „Speaking of which, old hag, don't you have the chasing ability?"

„Chasing?" Someone asks.

„Basically, she can track where a person is on a real-time basis. Or so I've heard, I don't know the details myself"

We somehow manage to bring her to track the doctor. Mu-Young and Baek-Jeong will go there. ...If I go into town later, I will meet Be-Gak. But I can't stay at the house either, he will come here if I do so. I will have to go somewhere else, but without Gotaya. I simply can't drag him into this.

Kang Maru remains there to contact Mu-Young and Ah-Ra to be of help to Ha Na Rin. How do I get rid of Gotaya...? I leave and Gotaya follows me after being informed by Ah-Ra.

I turn my head to him „Gotaya, can you stay at the house? I think it's better if another person is there that can watch them. I don't want them to make a mess or something like that"

„..." He looks at me „Fine. Suit yourself but don't come back with more trouble"

He leaves and I go into a less populated area. Since Gotaya didn't change his appearence, nobody thinks that Yi-Mae is still alive but Hee-Nari probably told her friends that Yi-Mae is with me since she saw Gotaya in his changed appearence. If this got to Be-Gak, there's a chance he might be searching me through Yi-Maes (my) aura. How troublesome...


	8. Encounters

**To LiaLox: I agree with you, I wish there were more. Also, it didn't seem like anyone knew Yi-mae had a Yongma until Baek-Jeong mentioned it. Be-Gak didn't know either and the younger Chachaoongs from the first generation surely wouldn't know. The reason why I know more is because I found a french website with about 178 chapters of TAL. I'm learning french in school so I can mostly read and translate it.**

 **I can also translate the korean if I put my mind into it but I always have to use a translator and it's pretty hard to get all the signs right. Plus, some things I translate don't make any sense. (You know, grammer and stuff, plus, a translater can't translate everything correctly)**

 **To MugetsuPipefox: I will at least try it. I can't tell if I'll be able to completely do that but I will try. As for the story, changes will appear but I'm waiting for the right moment to bring them in. Thanks for pointing all this out.**

 **Also, in case anyone wants to look into it, I have another TAL story but it's a crossover of TAL and Noblesse. I'm also working on some one-shots but I haven't uploaded them yet (But they are all with romance, and OCs). On top of that I have a few others but I'm not too sure whether to continue writing them and uplaod them or not.**

 **I will upload two chapters today since I'm really happy to be back in my home!**

* * *

 **Turn back:** Encounters

No sign of Be-Gak so far. I'm already out of the town but he still hasn't shown up. I guess he didn't search for me this time and turn around.

„To thing you would run around outside town, but it's better for me this way. If I make a ruckus, that Chuh-Yong kid will get mad at me"

I freeze and turn my head. Be-Gak is standing behind me.

„Hi-" He calls out and a chill runs down my spine „You're the next King Jackie appointed, right?"

Everything that's going to happen flashes before my eyes and I hold my head while glaring at him _/That's not right... It hasn't happened yet, I can prevent it/_

„This is our first meeting, right...?" He tilts his head, his usual grin still on his face „I don't know if you've heard of me already, but I'm Be-Gak. I came to see who the next King was, since I was curious, but... you look younger than I imagined. And to be honest, I though Yi-Mae was here, too, since I tracked you with his aura. Is he hiding or something?"

He looks around and I lie a hand against my throat _/He mustn't find out that I'm Yi-Mae...!/_

„Why are you so wary?" He wonders „I won't do anything to you. I thought I would chit-chat a little" He raises an eyebrow „... But it's strange..." He comes over to me „It really is my first time seeing your _face_..." He inspects me closer „...But I get the feeling that I've met you before" He offers me his hand and I draw back „Have we... met somewhere before...?"

I move my feet which goes unnoticed by him. I take a step back and run start running.

I put a finger to my lips and wispher „Ju-Ze"

Ju-Ze appears and grabs me with his fangs and jumps away. Be-Gak is surprised for a moment but quickly summons a whip. It wraps around Ju-Zes leg and I summon a spear and throw it against the whip. It gets loose and enables me and Ju-Ze to get away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ju-Ze and I hide in a nearby alleyway. He turned into a smaller form to regenerate. It seems he still got injured. I will have to take him back with me. The current developement worries me, there are so many things that happened and repeat. I only managed to change them slightly as of yet...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I come home while Kang Maru asks Ah-Ra where the last location reported is. Ah-Ra greets me happy.

Kang Maru has tears streaming down his face „You said you'd be back soon... Why are you so lat-..." He sees Ju-Ze trying to bite me „Jin, what's that you're holding...? It doesn't look like a dog..."

„Oh," Ah-Ra pipes up „Isn't that Ju-Ze? Why did you bring him here? It's been a while since I saw him..."

I explain it to her „Well, he was hurt... so for now..."

„Hurt? Who?" Mu-Young asks over the phone „What's happening over there?"

„No, no, it's nothing, Jin brought an animal... your hearing is good..." The blond replies scared.

„Animal? Did Jin go out?" The other questions.

I take the phone „There was an abanoned dog roaming around here"

„So you brought an homeless dog?" He wonders.

„He's injured and I just couldn't leave him" I tell him.

„...Fine. Give me Maru so he can tell me the location of that doctor" He answeres.

I give the phone back to Kang Maru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I look at the sky uncertain. Mu-Young will be back soon but I'm more concerned about the future. Can I prevent it? Or can't I?

Ju-Ze taps me on the head repeatly and points to the door. I see this as a sign that Mu-Young, Baek-Jeong and Sae-Ha have arrived. I open the door to see the Tal doctors cow standing before me. Sae-Ha storms in and shouts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cow and Ju-Ze stare at each other and communicate. I swear they do, they look like they're talking! I ask Sae-Ha about the cows name despite knowing it because... Mu-Youngs face is just priceless. Baek-Jeongs reaction isn't better since he complains to the doctor but I must say, Sae-Has arguments are good... even if the one with the hand-made pie _was_ a bit creepy...

Ha Na Rin has enough of their bickering „...You've brought him to look at Yu-Jins eyes, and yet look at you... Immature kids"

Sae-Ha looks at me „Ah, that's right. What didcha say it was? Yo eyes? Was it yo eyes that needed a look? Whatever it is, I need a closer look at ya. Let's go somewhere brighter, take me inside, will ya"

I lead him into the house. Baek-Jeong and Mu-Young argue over the doctors abilities and annoyance is written on the doctors face since he can hear all of it. He throws something at the two of them and goes inside. The two of us sit down in a room.

He asks me if I can't see well, how bad it is or if I'm having troubles with it. I answer his question and he asks if it's worsening.

He has a thoughtful look on his face „... Hm..."

I put on a paniced face „...Um... is it really bad?"

He lifts his pipe „Ya..." He takes it down again and looks straight at me and in a serious tone he says „Is that yo real face?"

I freeze for a moment and try to search for an excuse but I only have the same to say as last time „I... never had plastic surgery"

I know it's a crappy idea but the best I could think of right now.

He looks annoyed, a little tickmark under his eye and explains what he really meant.

„But..." I answer him „I... don't know how to do that at all..."

He breathes out the smoke with a serious expression and raised eyebrows, then he suddenly looks to the side while making smoke circles „Well, that's just one assumption... I just thought I'd mention it to ya since I've seen cases of people goin' blind coz of that"

I fake utter shock „Blind?!"

He looks at me neutral „Ah, but ya fine. It's healin' pretty well on its own, I'd say... Ya got a weird ability"

I breath out _/Of course it does. I can regenerate an arm, leg or whatever. My eyes aren't a problem at all for my ability!/_

The Tal takes out a needle with an uninterested look „It'll heal completely in two weeks or so... It shouldn't be a problem if ya don't overdo yaself. Nothin' special I can do 'ere, but since I came a long way I might as well give ya an acupuncture"

„Acupuncture?!" I shout in terror, I really can't handle them!

I back away against the door and he looks at me „Huh? What? Where are ya goin'?"

„I... I don't like acupuncture very much..." I look against the ceiling with a sick feeling in the stomach „I hate needles poking my skin, I hate getting shots... No one likes them anyway..."

He has an uncaring face „It's good for ya, so just one" The needle mysteriously got bigger.

I try to escape but don't manage to do so. When treating patients he isn't a joke, I wasn't lying when I said that I hate needles. My shoulders are sore after the acupuncture but I still thank him properly.

Sae-Ha is the same as always. Once Ah-Ra came in he could suddenly speak properly. Ha Na Rin is outside and laments about having more rivals... Sae-Ha is going to stay at my house because he told Ah-Ra I was terribly ill ...As if.

While Sae-Ha is clutching my head and ranting about how he will make me the healthiest person, Mu-Young bites into a lemon. A. Freaking. Lemon. He spits it out instantly.

Baek-Jeong shouts at him in shock and Mu-Young holds his mouth with a nauseating expression, lemon juice dripping out of his mouth. I can't help but smile at this, this is what I want to save, these times where everyone is fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up and spot Baek-Jeong with a sharpie in his hand. He doesn't change it seems. Mu-Young wakes up from our argueing. I leave together with the white-haired Tal until I see Gotaya. He calls me over to him and gives me the bandage. He threatens to glue it to my skin should I walk around without it again. Mu-Young leaves after he witnesses Gotaya trying to choke me.

Now that I think about it, Ignatio and Mu-Young will meet in the park today. I think I should just let them be but...

I nudge Gotaya in the side „Follow him for a bit please. But don't interfere unless necessary"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I prepare for school, Mu-Young teleports back to the house with Shadows ability. Seems like he has his encounter with Ignatio. That means Leon will attck soon. I've got to be careful about my next steps. I can't mess this up, I don't want to see Mu-Young in such pain either.

The next morning comes and I tell (more like order) Baek-Jeong to 'tail' Mu-Young. I have school but the teacher is absent the first few lessons so everyone will come later. I will also come later but unlike most I will have something to do.

Since Baek-Jeong hates hiding and thus won't properly tail the taller Chachaoong, I will tail the both of them. They start to quarrel shortly after they're out of the house. Baek-Jeong wants more food and Mu-Young questions just how much he can eat as they notice Leon.

I never actually saw Leon but I know enough about from Ignatio, even his looks. Leon is looking right at Mu-Young and Baek-Jeong wants to know if they know each other. Mu-Young has a really bad mouth, as always.

I see Leon use his illusion on the two and he advances on Mu-Young. I grit my teeth and jump between the two. I didn't expect what happened next.

 _/Good.../_ I think weakly _/At least... Mu-Young's... safe for now.../_

I cough a few times and sway. My sight gets blurry and the noises around me lessen. I'm in some sort of haze as I stumble forward and my body gets light. I hit the ground without my acknowledgement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gotaya stops in his tracks _/What the hell is he doing now?!/_


	9. Memory

**Most here is translated from french to english but a few are translated from korean. It's only that I'm not entirely sure if the Korean translations I made are correct, I could have mistranslated a few things, so watch out.**

 **But most of the french ones should fit, it's just that the english translation and french translation seem to have differences but I already started to write this chapter before the start of the holidays so I'm too lazy to change what I translated from french.**

* * *

 **Turn back:** Memory

„ _Is it nice here?" One of the two Chachaoongs asks._

„ _Not at all..." The other replies „Are you sure you're not mistaken?"_

„ _How would I know?" The one from before questions „These hills are all alike... In addition, I don't like hiking..."_

„ _What? You'll be healthier. But I'm sure I heard Yi-Mae was here..." The one in the darker shirt tells the other._

 _The one in the orange one notices something black in his field of vision „Huh? ...An infant?"_

 _I look at him with big, golden eyes._

„ _It looks like a newborn Chachaoong...?" He flicks me against my head and I fall backwards._

 _The other already turned to leave „Ey! Leave it and let's go. Since it's dressed, someone probably looks after him"_

 _The one in orange goes up to him „It should not be here... The whole way for that..."_

„ _And mine" The other complains._

 _They vanish from sight as I try to get on my feet. I finally manage to do so with my little infant body._

Whoosh~

 _Leaves flutter around and I now sit there with my actual appearance._

 _I sigh „They are truly pesky..." I remove the dirt from my white robes „But why are there more and more people who search me? Could there be a rumour...?" I hold my Tal to my face and uncaringly stick my tongue out „I'm sorry for you but...I don't want to spend my energy for something useless. If you want to fight, fight amongst yourselves" I look up at the clear blue sky „Raah~ The wheater is nice... What am I going to do today?"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I tightly grasp her hand and look at the person before me „If this is a joke, it's not funny"_

„ _What do you mean...?" Be-Gak questions with a grin „I'm having fun. Can't you see that?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„ _Why," I'm still holding his throat „Why... ...why, why do you keep taking them from me?!_

 _It's been more than enough, Be-Gak!"_

 _He smirks „-And? I'm having fun"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _A mix of tears and blood falls from my right eye as I take my weapon out of the ground, an aching and cruel smile on my lips „Git"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _Now... the succession ended"_

 _They look on silently, even Ah Ra looks uncomfortable._

„ _-So?" Mu-Young asks, I can't see his expression._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _Yes," I answer short and cruel to him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly open my eyes. I have to blink a few times to adjust to the light.

Baek-Jeong hovers above me „You alive?"

Seeing his face shocks me greatly.

„Ugh..." My head hurts and I feel tired and sore „Did you have to be the one standing there? I feel like I nearly had a heart-attack right now..."

„I guess you're not gonna die on us soon" He snatches my pillow and my head lands on the hard ground.

My head already hurt but he just had to, didn't he? My head...

„How long was I out?" I wonder, my voice cracking.

He looks at me „For about a day. Honestly, I expected about two days minimum since that snake-guy said everyone died in a time span from two to four days"

I sit up and hold my head. It started to hurt even more from the movement.

„Must be because of my ability" I wheeze out.

„Ability?"

„Ask Gotaya later"

„How about you go out and show everyone you're alright?" He suggests „They were pretty worried... Well, Gotaya wasn't"

 _/Of course he wasn't.../_ I sigh and slowly stand up, I brush my black hair behind my ear _/Wait a moment... Black?/_

I look at Baek-Jeong „Did I change back to my actual appearence?"

He glances at me „Yeah, about an hour ago but the only one who saw you like that was Sae-Ha. I chased the rest away"

I'm reliefed _/If it was only the doctor it should be alright. I_ did _plan to tell him anyway/_

I change my appearence and go out. All heads dart in my direction and Ah-Ra starts to cry, Maru as well. I didn't know he was here but before I can ask, Sae-Ha comes and hits my head with his pipe. That hurt! He lectures me, saying I should stay in bed.

I questioned them why they didn't ask me what happened and they tell me that Baek-Jeong and Mu-Young already explained. The latter is leaning against a wall.

„Why did you jump in anyway?" Baek-Jeong questions me.

I turn my head to him „I couldn't just let him take the hit, you know why"

He looks at me unimpressed „Why? It doesn't look like the poison was that powerful. It surely wouldn't have affected anything if you didn't step in"

„It would have had an affect and remember what I told you to do later?" A nod „That's the reason why I was able to take the hit without much risk"

„I guess I will really have to ask him later..." The white-haired Tal comments.

Sae-Ha makes an annoyed face „Could ya explain what yo are talkin' 'bout? I dun know what and da rest doesn't seem to get what ya mean either"

I scratch my cheek „It's a bit complicated. I will explain it to you later"

„And what about us?" Ha Na Rin wonders.

„Uhm..." I look at her a bit uncomfortable „There's a reason why I'm telling him but the knowledge wouldn't be helpful to..."

I whip my head to Mu-Young and most of the others do as well. In a split second, Chuh-Yong appears and takes the dark-haired Chachaoong with him. Everyone is shocked and gathers. I use this chance and slip away, Gotaya following me. Only Baek-Jeong seems to notice our leave.

„Gotaya" I call out „We have to stop Chuh-Yong, help the two brothers get away when I distract him"

He looks surprised „Brothers? You know why Chuh-Yong took him away?"

„Yeah, we have to help them" I tell him _/They don't deserve this. They have to live!/_ I grit my teeth.


	10. How long?

**Turn back:** How long?

Seeing Mu-Young ready his weapon and Ignatio charging at him I summon a barrage of spears that hit the ground between them. They turn their heads surprised when I land on the ground. Neither of them recognizes me since I changed my appearance half-way to my original one.

„Who...?" Mu-Young mumbles when Chuh-Yong arrives at the scene.

The read haired Chachaoong glares at me „I didn't expect it to go smoothly but that _you_ would show up... What are you doing here? You know I don't like you very much"

He continues to glare at me and Gotaya uses this chance to grab both, Mu-Young and Ignatio. Mu-Young casts a confused glance at me and then at Gotaya. Chuh-Yong notices Gotaya from the corner of his eye and throws a weapon at him. I jump between them and deflect the flying object.

I stand in front of him, the rain still softly beating down „...Leave them alone. They aren't going to affect anything, you can let them go"

„You think you're in a position to demand anything?" He raises his hand, summoning multiple ghosts with an angry look on his face „You're just a nobody that's running away from his responsibilities, stop being a nuisance and go away"

„Chuh-Yong" I call out his name.

Before he can get angry, I call out to him once more „Chuh-Yong, there's something important, something you should know"

He stares at me only mildly interested, not happy about me addressing him.

Over the span of time, I thought about it a lot, always being rejectful to it but a bit ago... I realized what will most likely bring the best results. The best future. A path where I can help everyone and stay with them, a path that I originally didn't want to take and rejected.

But even if I take this path, for now I will have to pretend to do something else. This is for everyones happiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gotaya, for who knows what reason, knocked Mu-Young and Ignatio unconsious. I sigh in relief, seeing as they're fine regardless. A small smile touches me lips.

Lord Jack appeared shortly after I told Chuh-Yong what I intended to say, I hope the twins will be free now. ...And that Chuh-Yong doesn't tell everything I just told him to Jack.

When we got back to my house the two woke up and Mu-Young got annoyed and left the room. I also got to see Ella and Yi-Rang. Right now, Mu-Young and Ignatio and arguing... Well, Ignatio isn't really arguing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel like someone is watching me, Mu-Young to be precise. I don't know why but I'm reliefed when he averts his attention from me to ask about the Tals that aren't here. I flinch at the mention of Gaksi.

„Gaksi, huh?" The old hag says „I never really saw Gaksi so I can't track that one"

„I never saw Gaksi either" Ah-Ra joins in.

Can't they stop talking? It's hard to keep a straight expression. I can endure it but if everyone is talking about Gaksi... It only makes me _remember_.

„I dun know anythin' either, do ya Baek-Jeong?" Sae-Ha wonders.

„No, not really" The white-haired Chachaoong answeres „I saw her a few times with Yi-Mae but didn't hang out with them. Yi-Mae should know that one, but you could also ask Gotaya if you must"

Mu-Young looks at Baek-Jeong „You told me that Gotaya's master is Yi-Mae, right?"

„I did and that's the truth. Why are you asking, are you that forgetful?"

„...What does Yi-Mae look like?" Mu-Young inquires.

Baek-Jeong is startled and avoids his gaze, stealing a glance at me which goes unnoticed by the others „Why are you asking?"

„..." Mu-Young stares at the ground in thought „When this guy here-" He points at Ignatio „and I were brought to a mountain by Chuh-Yong, Gotaya and someone else showed up"

„Who was it then?" Baek-Jeong questions.

Mu-Young has a tick-mark on his head „That's what I would like to know?!" He calms down a bit „I don't know who he was but their timing was too perfect when Gotaya grabbed hold of me and this idiot here"

„Well," Baek-Jeong starts „I can tell you that Yi-Mae has long black hair. Did that guy you saw wear a mask?"

Mu-Young shackes his head „No, and his hair wasn't entirely black, the top was about the same colour as Jin's"

I flinch. Maybe I should have completely changed my appearence back? ...Too late now anyway.

„Well, that ain't Yi-Mae, and I can't tell you who it is either. I can't know everyone he knows... that or I don't want to, seeing who he tried to befriend..." Baek-Jeong makes a bothered face.

„Tried to befriend...?" Ha Na Rin asks.

The other casts his eyes downward „It doesn't matter but I have the feeling it has to do with Yi-Mae's disappearence"

I'm happy that the whole Gaksi and Yi-Mae talk ends there. I can see Sae-Ha casting glances at me every now and then. Shortly after I and Gotaya brought the twins back I told him who I really am and that Baek-Jeong is in danger of dying together with a few other things.

We all decide to go to Cho-Yi's restaurant to meet him. It won't be long anymore until the future will be changed. And when I say it _will,_ then it _will._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wonder what's wrong with Baek-Jeong. In the other timeline I never found out, that worries me. I know there are things I didn't prevent because I either couldn't or didn't know about. He's still depressed when I come back home once more but this time, he went out. I slip away from the others, remembering that Baek-Jeong rampaged at the park around this time.

When I arrive, the first thing I see are the two idiots attacking Baek-Jeong who tries to defend himself while shielding Li-Nae. So these guys dragged Li-Nae into this as well?

 _/Haaaahhh... What to do?/_ I wonder _/Should I just beat the two up? ...That's probably best/_

„How bothersome..." I run up to the two and kick the first in the head while I punch the other in the stomach.

The second one seems to still be consciousness but it doesn't look like he will make any other moves.

I turn to Baek-Jeong „You okay, Yul?"

„Aside from the wound on my head? Pretty much... It's been a while since you last used my real name" He comments.

I shrug „Habit"

„What habit are you talking of?" He asks annoyed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baek-Jeong eats as much as before, a glutton as always. I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy or not.

I stand up and head towards the door.

„Where are you going?" Mu-Young wonders.

„Just taking a walk" I answer back.

He stands up „Then wait a moment, I wanted to talk with you, personally, anyway"

He walks up beside me and we walk around a bit. Once we arrive at the park he stops.

He has his hands in his pockets „Say, that dream you had when you called me, the one I told you was probably a nightmare, what happened in there?"

I stiffen, what could be so important about that dream? I never told him anything about it.

„Nothing much, it was just a typical nightmare" I reply nervous.

„You panicked about Baek-Jeong and Ignatio even though you didn't know them back then... And not only the dream, when Chuh-Yong took me away this weird guy appeared and saved us... And you've mostly been acting strange" He takes a deep breath „What was that dream about and just who... are you _really_?"


	11. Step

**I will already say this now, 'Turn back' will end in a few chapters... BUT as some may already know, TAL is being continued with the second generation of the Chachaoongs. I will make another story, a sequel, to this one so don't be surprised when Turn back ends even thought the Manhwa is still ongoing.**

* * *

 **Turn back:** Step

„What are you talking about, Hyung?" I question him slightly scared.

„Jin" He says and I flinch „ _Tell_ me"

I frown „Do you really want to know? You might regret it"

„I want to be able to help you" He states.

„You can do that even without this knowledge" I counter.

He makes a sad and lost face.

I sigh in defeat „It wasn't really a dream" He looks at me „It may sound totally stupid and unbelieveable but I 'lived' the future. I was there. Certain things happened and Baek-Jeong died. Then I left you behind after the succession ended"

„Why?"

„I can't tell you that but you can be sure that I won't leave like that this time" I tell him „As for who I really am..." I smile sadly „Yi-Mae Tal, that's who. But you know what, I'm going to tell you a secret"

Mu-Young, who has been shocked by the news of me being Yi-Mae, listens closely „A secret?"

I chuckle „Well, it's not really a secret but the only other person I ever told was Baek-Jeong since he asked. Everyone else rather wanted to know what I look like" I smile at him „Ja-Yun, that's my actual name. Just like Baek-Jeong's name is actually Eun-Yul, my actual name is Ja-Yun"

„Why are you telling me this?"

„Because you're my important friend"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I should have bought everything now. Time to head back I guess, if only it weren't for other Chachaoongs attacking me. I dodge them and draw them into an abandoned neighboorhood.

„We have you now!" One of them states proudly, weapon in hand.

I summon two staffs and get into a battle stance „I really wonder... who has whom"

Ticked off, the lot of them charge forward.

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **Thwack!**_

 _ **Smack!**_

In next to no time the lot of them lie before me, writhing in agony, many of them unconsious.

„Does one of you, perhaps, have a tracking ability?" I inquire the ones still awake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I quietly hum to myself, content with the result the tracker made. Now I'm one step nearer to my goal than before. I notice three familiar shadows hiding behind a building.

„Jena, Ha-Je, Hil-Jo! Long time no see!" I wave at them.

Jena runs over to me and the other two follow her in a slower pace.

„I couldn't really stop the two" Hil-Jo explains.

„That's okay, it's good to see you three are well. And, did you go to Yang-Ban or not?" I ask him.

„We did meet Master. He took care of us! But, well, he did swear at first and treat us as parasites..." Jena tells me.

„That's normal for him" I assure her „But I highly doubt you all had permission to come here"

The three of them flinch shocked and I laugh.

I smile at them and make them an offer „How about we go to my house for now? We can wait there for your master"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone needs to explain Ah-Ra that Jena is only a friend... I already told Gotaya that I met the three of them right after the matter with Ja-Gwi was resolved so that was no problem. The rest assumed they're no enemies due to Gotaya knowing about them.

At least Jena made no marriare proposal... It was rather calm until Sae-Ha suddenly slammed the door open, shocking everyone including me.

„This omnious feeling..." A voice says „And my senses (GPS) are pointing to a crowded place... Furthermore, two familiar auras are there..." Yang-Ban steps through the door, his fan in front of his face „It seems this is the place I've been looking for"

I sigh and rub the back of my head while Yang-Ban argues with the doctor until Ah-Ra comes along, successfully shifting his attention to me. All in all, it ends with Yang-Ban staying and Baek-Jeong leaving with Mu-Young.

After Sae-Ha talked with Yang-Ban he decides to take me and Gotaya to the mountains. Now that I think about it, didn't we meet Mano there? ...He didn't seem that much like a bad person, I should help him!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, whenever I go to a mountain from now on I will take slow and careful steps. This seems like the cave we were searching for. I and Mano decide to look for the exit. He asks me if it is wrong to kill someone who said they wanted to die but I have no better answer than before, only the person itself would know.

To die... It can mean a lot. Not only a body can die. The personality, the soul, the will, the meaning and a lot of other things can die... Just like my personality is mostly lost since Gak-Si's death but I feel that it's getting better due to everyone around me.

„Why are you smiling?" Mano wonders with a shark grin.

I'm startled by the sudden question „I was only thinking about something"

„Huh? Is that so?" He replies uninterested now, putting a scalpel between his teeth.

„..." I look at him pondering „You know, you don't need to be afraid"

„What?" He questions surprised.

I smile and offer a hand „You're afraid, I can tell that much. If you want you can join us, we will protect you from Be-Gak"

The scalpel falls down and Mano looks at me shocked „What...? How did you know...?"

 _/To be honest, the thing with Be-Gak was just a guess... But it seems like I hit a bullseye/_ „Secret" I tell him „I'm also sure you can get along with Sae-Ha again, you were teacher and student once, you should be able to be the same again"

„Do you really... think that?" He asks me unbelieving.

I nod „Of course. Besides, everyone makes mistakes. From what you asked earlier I would guess you thought you fullfilled the patients wish but maybe you didn't, just like I tried to befriend someone I shouldn't have tried to befriend"

My eyes grow cold as I look to the ground at the last part, my smile a bit grim. Back then I really thought that somehow, just somehow, we were friends. Oh, how wrong I was...

„I see" Mano answeres with a somewhat melancholy smile „I guess trying won't hurt, right brat?"

„I'm not a brat!" I yell back.

He shark-smiles „Sure, sure"

The conversation ends there and we continue to wander through the cave. After a while we find the corpses of the dead Chachaoong, seeing dead bodies is somewhat... disturbing. Chuh-Yong may have left them there thinking that humans won't see them but, seriously, what about the Chachaoongs who see them, Chuh-Yong? Think about us, too.

We find the exit shortly after and upon turning around we see Sae-Ha.

„Uh,... Where are you comin' from?" He asks surprised.

„We just walked around and found the way, I guess?" I answer him.

„That's not important, no... Are you alright?" He wonder worried and still shocked.

„I'm fine, I'm fine" I try to calm him down „But there's something more important now"

Sae-Ha looks at me interested.

I step Mano on his foot and he jolts into a straight position. I push him before his teacher.

„What are you doing?" Mano inquires uncertain.

I turn around leisurely „Bye"

„Hey, where are you going?" Mano questions indignant.

I turn my head with a bored expression „Remember what I told you, you hear me? Doing something stupid will result in unnecessary things"

He and Sae-Ha look at me confused. I leave them to sort it out, they should be able to do so without anything unnecessary.


	12. Happen

**Turn back:** Happen

We come back to the house with Mano in tow. It seems he still tried to kill himself but Sae-Ha was cautious due to my words and stopped it. All that's missing now is the last Tal, it's gonna be annoying but I will have to put up with it. Once Ga-Sun is present I can start, then I can correct everything.

Since we are already on what's going to happen, what is going to happen to those idiots that just attacked? Well, it's not like they're consciousness but can I just leave them here? Mmh...

„Why... are you so strong?"

 _/I missed one/_ I turn to the sole attacker left „What do you mean? Am I supposed to be weak?"

He takes a step back in fright „N-no, it's just that everyone said you didn't know that you were a Chachaoong... We just assumed due to that that you couldn't be so strong"

„..." I smile with understanding „Then let this be a lesson to you all, a lesson that not everything is as it seems. What would you have done if I was an experienced Chachaoong that changed his appearence to not be found?"

„U-uhm..." He looks at the ground „I don't know, we probably wouldn't have attacked if that were the case or we would have fled as soon as we realized it"

„But 'as soon as' could already be too late" I tell him.

„That's true" He answeres, more relaxed then when we started talking.

„You should wake up your friends and leave" I advice him „I won't follow you or anything, so you can relax"

„O-of course!" He hurries to the others and wakes them.

I smile and leave the place _/Maybe I should go somewhere out of town for a while.../_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The sun gently shines into the clearing where I sit, absorbed in thought. The light is warm and the forest quiet, it feels peaceful right now. And yet an empty feeling tugs at the corner of my heart. Usually, I would be with Baek-Jeong or Gak-Si at such times, back then I also used to visit Be-Gak.

Gotaya also chased me or talked with me, it would often turn into an argument or he would get annoyed, like when I told him that he will be the test subject for my memory manipulation. I told him that I would love trying out to erase his memory of my existence and he hit me. Speaking of Gotaya...

„It's a nice day, don't you think so Gotaya?" I ask him.

He stops hiding behind a tree „You knew I was here?"

I chuckle „Of course. I have to know where you are when I want to run away from you, after all"

„I hope for your sake that you don't attempt to run" He tells me ticked off.

„I won't run" I tell him _/Not this time/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„A monk?" I ask her again to be sure I heard right.

Li-Nae nods „In front of the bald man's convenience store"

„Thanks Li-Nae, I'm going to take a look at that" I aplogize to her and leave the house.

If I want everything to work out I will have to tell him but without Gotaya around. I stop a bit away and make sure I wasn't followed by my Yongma. I sigh in relief to see him not present. I hide and change into my true appearence, and I don't mean the one where part of my hair is red, no I really mean my actual appearence.

I arrive at my destination a bit later, hiding behind a corner to wait for the right moment to approach him... But then again, he's already behind me. If you can't sneak up on someone properly you just erase your presence, huh, Ga-Sun?

„Hey... I knew I felt a familiar and unordinary presence, how long has it been~?" Ga-Sun wonders.

I'm already annoyed „Who knows... Before he come any nearer, I want to tell you something but elsewhere"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yup, everyone is as cold as ever to Ga-Sun.

„Why did you bring him here? Just throw it away" Gotaya questions/tells me to do.

I look to the side „I had no other choice" I really didn't, he is needed for my plan to succeed.

Ga-Sun tells everyone that the younger ones want the throne and say I'm lacking _/Thank you very much!/_ and that the groups of the younger ones decreased.

Of course they did after being beaten by me for quite a few times but the rumor about Be-Gak wittling them down unsettles me. I remember seeing zombie-like beings after I became King and I think they had some connection to Be-Gak but I don't really know since I awoke in the past shortly after.

…

I bite my lip and grip my left arm tightly _/Does that mean he used Chachaoong?/_

I slip away and go into the house to Mano and Sae-Ha.

„Mano" I wave at him „Can I talk with you for a moment?"

He stands up and shark-grins „Sure, what is it?"

I lead him into another room „Did Be-Gak use other Chachaoong for something?"

He loses his grin „Deceased ones. It shouldn't be working that good right now since I used to check them but now only Henry is left to do that..."

„But there's still the possibility that they can be used for something?" I question.

He nods „There is. But I can't say anything for sure"

„I see..."


	13. Execution

**To Guest: I would have saved the rest but Jin either didn't know about them or the fact that they died so he couldn't prevent it.**

* * *

 **Turn back:** Execution

„So- Mind explaining why you dragged us here?" Baek-Jeong inquiries.

„Because you need to help me with something" I tell him resolute.

Sae-Ha smokes his pipe „I can understand it that yo would hang out with dat glutton but why are Ga-Sun and I 'ere?"

„Maybe so we can become even better friends~" The drunkard suggests.

„No, definitely not" I and the other two state flat out.

„Well, what do you want?" The white-haired Tal inquiries bored.

„I already told you, I want you to help me with something. I told you what will happen, remember?" They nod „So I need your help to change that"

„What exactly..." Sae-Ha questions unsure and a bit frightful „do ya want help with?"

I smile at him. At my next words the pipe falls out of Sae-Ha's hand, Baek-Jeong gapes at me and Ga-Sun continues to smile but his expression is somewhat uncomfortable. But then again, it's not like they have a choice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sneaking around here is really uncomfortable but there's nothing I can do against that. We have to be careful so no one notices us.

„Why did we agree to help again?" Baek-Jeong whisperes deadpanning.

I glance at him „'Cause you have no other choice... But if you prefer to die, suit yourself. Be grateful Ga-Sun is masking our presence"

„I still don't understand why you can't do it alone" He hisses.

I glare at him „Even I can need help, okay?"

„Then why didn't ya bring Gotaya?" Sae-Ha questions.

„Because he wouldn't agree and nag at me instead!" I whispher back.

„At least _someone_ nags at you!" Baek-Jeong retorts angry.

„Well, why don't you do it?!" I reply with a tick-mark.

The butcher Tal looks at me horrified „No, I don't want to die!"

„Then quit annoying me!" I warn him furious.

I shift my attention back to what's important at the moment. It's a miracle nobody noticed us while we had an argument. I mean, we did whisper the whole time but someone could have passed us. We hide in every corner we can find when we notice a persons shadow, one can never be careful enough.

After taking several turns, we arrive in the main hall. Each one of us hides behind a pillar and waits. Ga-Sun continues to mask our auras, Baek-Jeong is ready to fight and Sae-Ha to defend himself and help us in case of need.

We wait for another half an hour until someone comes in. My eyes grow wide upon seeing _him_ and I give the signal to go on. We sneack around the pillars, closer and closer towards our target. Of course we can't just charge forward but we can't go with a surprise attack either since that may worsen the outcome.

I manifest a stone and throw it into one of the many paths. He doesn't react to it at all but that doesn't mean he's careless now. He needs to be on his guard if we want to overthrow him. After switching position and throwing stones some more he finally has enough.

„Who is there?!" He yells angered.

I smirk, it seems he's ticked off now. I give Baek-Jeong the signal and he charges forward. Be-Gak sees him and stops the incoming attack. Be-Gak is about to attack back.

„Now!" I whisper to Ga-Sun.

He stops masking our presence and I jump at my opponent, Be-Gak deflects my attack and stares at me, Baek-Jeong running into the opposite direction, two of Be-Gak's subordinates already arriving. Baek-Jeong starts to fight the one with the chainsaw while Ga-Sun protects Sae-Ha from a nun with her Yongma.

„You're..." Be-Gak grins „Long time no see, _Yi-Mae!_ "

„Yeah, but this time you will lose" I tell him resolute „This time I will make sure to prevent things!"

I charge forward, he stops my staff and we try to overpower each other. We jump away from each other.

I grip the mark on my neck „...Why did Jack choose me... If we were to get there. But if that's what Jack wants... if he wants me to be responsible for all this... So be it. This is my desire as well. I'll do whatever you want..." I raise me hand, black skeletons climbing my white robes „Hate me all, insult me, curse me. I will wear everything on my back, as desired" I look straight at Be-Gak „Die. Be-Gak"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Where the hell are those four?!" Mu-Young complains angry „If they got Jin in trouble they will pay!"

„What are you getting so worked up about?" Ha Na Rin questions lazy „They will be fine"

Gotaya jumps down the roof, a grim expression on his face „I don't know, I have a bad feeling since a while, let's search them"

„What do you mean? What could happen?" Ignatio wonders cheerful „I don't think they're in trouble-"

„Be-Gak" Gotaya utters and Ignatio quiets at once „I just know that something is wrong and _he_ is involved somehow. ...Those two mustn't meet"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Be-Gak swings his whip and I block each and every time. He catches my arm with it and tries to kick me in the face but I defend myself with my arm. I evade his next attack and get behind him but he sees me and swings his whip once more. I catch it and use it to pull myself to him. Swinging my weapon downwards. He avoids it and charges at me. I parry his attacks and dodge, sometimes using my weapon to stop myself from being pushed back too far and to do 'it'.

We clash again and he jumps away while I run after him, swingin my weapon sideways but he escapes into the air. I attack him and he lands on the ground. I jump away from him.

I smirk „Got you"

„What?" He wonders when golden threats wind around him, trapping him in place and he looks down „An insignia?!"

„It truly took me some time" I tell him „But I guess that method will be used again"

Blue light envelopes my hands and weapon. I send a giant wave of the same light against Be-Gak. He tries to stop it with his weapon after getting an arm loose but it gets blown to bits instead, the light hitting him. I fall to my knees and have to cough, this took a strain on me. Be-Gak is still alive but I can tell he won't be able to fight anymore.

I hold a spear against his throat „I won't ask why, given that I already know the answer. Be-Gak, back then I really... thought we were friends"


	14. Exhaustion

**Turn back:** Exhaustion

I stand up exhausted, the nightmare over. Gak-Si... I beat him, thanks to you giving me your life, the life that should been yours. I know that it should have been me who died and not you, yet you gave me this chance.

I made the wrong choice when I left the others, I won't do it this time, I promise. I will live for you as well. Rest well.

I notice people running into our direction. I grit my teeth, Be-Gak's subordinates. Baek-Jeong and Ga-Sun just finished their fights as well, clearly exhausted but without severe injuries. They get ready to go on but I can tell that they're tired.

„We should retreat now!" I tell them but Baek-Jeong shakes his head.

„That's not possible" He informs me „Even if we run now, they would catch up"

„I will have to agree with him" Ga-Sun supplies serious „We fight them and then go, we should have more chances of getting out this way"

„Sae-Ha" I walk before the three „Take them with you and treat their wounds. I will stop these guys, I have more energy left than you"

A group of Chachaoong step into the room, already armed and charge at us.

„Dat's insane!" The doctor yells „You won't be able to take them all!"

„He's right, Yi-Mae" Baek-Jeong confirms „You wouldn't be able to do this!"

„I can" I respond while blocking a sword „Go now, you don't have time. My abilities will help me, you know why, Eun-Yul"

He clenches his fist „Fine" He turns to the other two „Let's go and get the others"

Three of our enemies try to stop them but I swing my staff and they get thrown backwards. Even though I'm strong, after using an insignia even I can't hold out forever, it's good that I have a regenerative ability but I have to use my strength wisely.

Something sizzles through the air and explodes before me, throwing my opponents into the air. Really? Baek-Jeong and the others didn't leave the room, but you lot are already here.

„What the hell are you doing!?" Gotaya yells at me annoyed „Why are you even here?!"

 _/I could ask you the same.../_ I deadpan at him.

„Don't steal my line, you retard!" Mu-Young shouts at the Yongma, obviously being the one who threw the grenade.

The Chachaoongs get up again while the gunner and my tag along argue. The others show up as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„To think Jin was actually Yi-Mae!" Ha Na Rin exclaims once we are back at the house, she grabs my collar „Why didn't you tell us!?"

I raise my hands in defense „I wanted to involve as few as possible"

„What will happen now" Mu-Young asks me with his head tilted.

I shift my eyes to him „I don't really know since Be-Gak is dead now, but I'm not King yet. Maybe we will meet _them_ , to be honest I hope we do"

After all, it would be mean if they didn't come to exist. I told Chuh-Yong back then what I want to do but it's still too early.

„Who are _they_?" Ah-Ra wonders.

I look up „You will get to know that when they come"

„I have another question" Gotaya says „Are you really sure about your next course of action? You told me you wouldn't"

I smile slightly and a bit regretful „I won't make the same mistakes again. This is my answer"

…

Gotaya suddenly perks up „That reminds me... You were you at Be-Gak's lair?! I'm still annoyed and if you don't answer you will regret it!"

„I can't tell you!" I shout scared „You would only get even more angry!"

„Then you better tell me _now_!"He grabs my collar.

„Never!" I punch him in the chin and run around the house.

Gotaya runs after me „Damn you! Stop running away from me! I will break your arms and legs!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…

„Judging from your behaviour, you met the lost Tals" I guess loudly.

They, not including Yang-Ban, flinch.

„You know about them, Hubby?" Ah-Ra wonders.

„I do, they are the ones I talked about earlier" I stare at them „... You know,... you could have told me"

They looks pretty uncomfortable right now, seemingly not having expected me to find out... But with them sticking next to me for 24/7 is giving it away.

I sigh „Well, whatever. Let's go meet them"

„What do you mean 'Let's go meet them'?" Baek-Jeong questions.

„I meant" I tilt my head as if it's the most obvious thing „Let's go meet them"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So you're the lost Tals" I say.

I didn't pose a question, I merely stated a fact and they know it. The three turn around surprised. They clearly couldn't fathom how I got so close to them without their notice.

„If I may introduce myself" I shrug leisurely „I'm Yi-Mae, currently known as Yu-Jin, the candidate for the second King" A wry smile on my lips „I'm right to assume that you're Chong-Gak Tal, Tae-Ho and those two behind you are Bul-Chae and Duk-Dali, Jun and Lun"

Tae-Ho narrows his eyes „You seem to know about us. Then you surely know our reason for being here"

„Of course I do" I tell him „But there's one thing left that needs to be done"

„And what would that be?" The insignia user questions rather harsh.

„You must be aware of what happened recently"

„Be-Gak?"

„Yeah, him" I look to the side sheepish „I failed to notice those... 'Zombies'? Yeah, let's call them zombies for now... I failed to notice those Zombies were let loose while we fought Be-Gak's underlings. I don't know where they are but it could become troublesome if they are left to roam around. And my answer to the succession,... will be answered in three days time"

„Three days? Why?" Lun mutters under his breath.

„Because Jack will ascend in three days" I say and he jumps, he didn't think I heard him „But now we should concentrade on the zombies, or do you want the humans and younger Chachaoongs in danger? I certainly don't"

„You're right, us neither" Tae-Ho answeres.

„Then I guess we're zombie hunters for now" I chuckle lightly at that, it's just too absurd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„There really are many!" I chatter while looking down the building „It's good there aren't any humans"

„You can say that again" Baek-Jeong mumbles „I wouldn't want to deal with humans while pushing zombies around"

„Well, come" I jump down, Baek-Jeong following me „We need to get rid of them as fast as possible!"

We land in the midst of them and they turn to us rapidly. While we take care of the middle of town; Ha Na Rin and that monk look around the schoolgrounds; Sae-Ha and Ignatio are on standby should anyone need help; Chun-Ryang and Mano are on the east side of town; Gotaya, Ah-Ra and Cho-Yi search the nearby forests; Mu-Young and Maru look around the north of town. Tae-Ho and his group look around the west and south.

Baek-Jeong and I fight with the zombie-like creatures. In only two days the King will ascend, leaving us behind. I, for once, do not know what the future will look like from now on. But we will live on, we will survive, we will be happy, we will live our lives.

I just know it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„It's today, right?" Mano wonder while looking at the sky.

I nod „But it's okay, I told you my decision, I won't waver"

Each of us sits inside my house which includes the lost Tals, uncomfortable and tense when, all of a sudden, a massive pressure rains down upon us, each and everyone of us knowing what it means, what it tells.

„Now..." Sae-Ha takes a deep breath „The succession ended"

The uncomfortable look remains on everyone's faces. No one dares to say a word, you could hear a pin drop.

„Are you... really okay with this?" Mu-Young questions me in a low voice.

I smile at him reassuring „I am. Just because I'm King now doesn't mean I'll leave you behind. Everyone here is friend and family to me, don't forget that. I'll stay with you"

This is our story, our happy end


	15. Everlasting

**Turn back:** Everlasting

„I have a favor to ask of you, my friend, will you listen to what I have to say?"


	16. Rewrite

**Sorry, this ain't a chapter. I started a rewrite of this story which is (uncreatively) name 'TAL: Turn back (Rewrite)'. The sequel 'Step forward' is already out and the rewrite won't disturb it.**

 **If anyone wants to look at it, you can read the rewrite. By the way, Turn back is finished so don't think I'm doing the rewrite to finish it.  
**


End file.
